More particularly, the invention relates to a method for counting steps taken by a user, in parallel by a personal activity monitor and by the step counting function of a smartphone, which can be connected together, to compensate for a possible absence of counting by the personal activity monitor.
Conventional activity monitors which count a user's steps are known (they are also called ‘pedometers’), such as those disclosed in US2013 0325399. However, if the activity monitor is forgotten for example or fails (no more batteries for example), the user loses the tracking of his or her activity and the count of the number of steps taken.
In document US2013 0325399, the portable activity monitor is combined with a remote device in order to geolocate the information collected about a user's activity, but this association between a portable activity monitor and a remote device does not compensate for a lack of counting by the monitor.
There is therefore a need for a method with parallel and complementary counting by means of a device wirelessly connected (for example by Bluetooth™) to said activity monitor.